I didn't do it
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Someone eating Michiru’s cookies and she is determined to find out who it is.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Someone eating Michiru's cookies and she is determined to find out who it is.

**I didn't do it**

"Supper is ready!" Michiru called to her family. Haruka and Setsuna walked into the kitchen, "It smells delicious."

"Yes it does, you really out did yourself." Michiru placed plates on the table.

"Oh Hotaru, your in time for supper, It's you favorite" Michiru called out as Hotaru walked into the kitchen.

"Can I pass, Michiru-mama? I don't feel well." The young woman walked over to her little child. She placed her hand on Hotaru's face.

"You don't feel hot. What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts."

"Try getting some rest. I'll tuck you in." She picked up Hotaru and carried her to her room.

She returned to the kitchen to find that Setsuna and Haruka were all ready done with there meal. "That was fast. Well I have dessert if you're interested." She walked over to the cookie jar.

"I made fresh…." She stopped in mid sentence looking inside the jar. They were gone, "My cookies disappeared!"

"I didn't do it. May be it was Hotaru?" Haruka said.

"Well that would explain the stomach ach. Well, I'll make some more tomorrow."

---------

Next morning Michiru made a fresh batch of cookies. She placed them on top of the highest cabinet. Satisfied, that no one would reach them. She walked out; to her violin rehearsal.

Hours later she returned. She walked back into the kitchen. The cookie jar was still on top of the cabinet. She smiled, then her smile turned into a frown and thought. 'Someone could have just placed the jar back up there.'

She took down the jar and sure enough the cookies were gone. 'Damn. The crook must be tall… but then they could have used a chair to reach them.'

"Hey, can you guys come downstairs for a minute please!" Michiru yelled trying to find out who eat her cookies. Haruka and Hotaru walked down stairs.

"Who ate the cookies!"

"I didn't do it!" they replied in unison.

The aqua haired woman sighed. 'I'll make anther batch.'

---------

The new fresh batch she placed in the jar and the jar right in the opened. She sat down in the corner. She was determined to find out who was guilty.

She spent hours on the floor waiting for them. She leaned her head on the wall and closed her eyes. She reopened them trying to wait for the culprit but it didn't work. She slept soundly as her cookies were left unguarded.

Some time later Setsuna woke her up. "What are you doing no the floor?"

Michiru bolted up. She ran over to her cookies. "No, they're gone!" She sank to the floor in defeat.

'Idea!'

She ran up to her bedroom where Haruka was dozing. She striped her clothes and cuddle next to her.

"Haruka." She said with a very seductive voice.

"Did you eat my cookies?"

"I didn't do it."

"Are you sure?" She asked her hand traveling down Haruka's body. Her eyes popped open. Michiru leaned in a kissed her passionately; her tongue interning the blonde's mouth.

'Toothpaste! Hiding the evidence? She's the thief?' Satisfied, she broke the kiss and rolled over; falling asleep. Haruka stared in confusion. Knowing that Michiru wouldn't wake up again she also fell asleep.

---------

"I'll get them this time!" She smiled to herself in triumph. She looked around the kitchen. The whole room was filled with all kinds of traps. Mouse traps, bells. She walked away there was no way anyone would get her cookies today.

Michiru waited and waited. She grinned, 'They must have thought about it twice before messing with me today.'

She walked down to the booby trapped kitchen. Nothing was out of place. Her cookies were safe. She walked over to them; opening the jar.

"Damn it! Not again." She roughly placed the cookie jar on the counter. She stomped off, "Ow!" forgetting about the mouse traps on the floor.

----------

This time she placed a rope on the floor. 'If this doesn't work I give up.' She walked away knowing she would be out smarted. Some one could just step to the side of the rope.

A couple of hours Hotaru screamed. "My thief!" She rushed out the bedroom where Hotaru jumped into her arms.

"Michiru-mama there a bug after me!"

'Nope not her'

A few minutes later she heard Haruka, "No!"

She rushed downstairs. Haruka was sitting in front of the tv holding a pillow tight to her chest.

"Haruka what wrong I heard you scream?"

"Kanami just broke up with Ayono." Tears fell from her eyes as she pointed to the tv. Haruka was watching some soap opera.

'Not her.'

A strange crash noise was heard coming from the kitchen. "The thief!" She rushed into the kitchen.

There dangling from her feet was Setsuna; her long hair on the floor.

"I didn't do it!"

A/N Review. Was it funny? I tried to aim for funny but I don't think it came out that way. My new story (a real one with chapter) Under the Deep blue will be up within the week.


End file.
